


Fall for me ( Don't )

by Agent0069



Series: let me fall [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, FBI Magnus Bane, M/M, Thief Alec Lightwood, criminal/FBI, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent0069/pseuds/Agent0069
Summary: Magnus finally comes close enough to catch Alec, the thief with a stronger set of morals than most righteous people he's met. He's battled against his rational brain many a day, the question is..which part wins when he is this close to making the biggest arrest of his career? Do what his superior and everyone expects of him, or bargain all for a little something else...
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: let me fall [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895035
Comments: 18
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

Magnus controlled his breathing, he has waited for this moment far too long. They had _finally_ pinpointed the location which Gideon would most likely choose as his target.

Codenamed 'Gideon' was a class A thief, he was the best of the best, and his speciality? He never harms anyone- he goes in and out like a breeze, Magnus was quite impressed by his technique and was delighted to take his case.

That was 4 years ago, but Magnus was anything but not determined, he had come close to catching Gideon a total of three times and on one of those times he found out "Gideon's" real name was Alec or rather... Alexander.

And for some inexplicable reason, he had never told the FBI about it.

Magnus felt like an idiot, he was trying to not betray a thief! A thief _he's_ supposed to catch.

He breathed out, Magnus knew Alexander would come here which is why the rest of his team was somewhere else, planning an elaborate trap for a thief that won’t be gracing their work. _Is this aiding and abetting?_ Meh.

"Careful Magnus, I'd start to think you're falling for me."

Magnus whirled around to face the man behind that voice, his gun at the ready.

"And why would that be?" His voice trembled, _shit, where did his training go when he needed it most?!_

"Well," Alec smirked as he leaned against what Magnus supposed was a very expensive and ancient vase. "For starters, you sent your team to a different location and came to meet me here. Alone."

Now that he heard it from Alexander, it was rather stupid of him. Why _did_ he do it? _You know why._

"I'll answer it for you, love." Alec walked up to him with cat-like grace while Magnus stood rooted to the spot. Alec took another step closer, invading his personal space.

"I have a gun, you know"

"We both know you're not gonna use it."

Alexander took the gun from his hands and threw it aside, and Magnus let him. _What was wrong with him?_

"Nothings wrong with you." Alexander breathed out as he backed Magnus against the wall behind him.

Magnus hadn't realised he'd spoken out loud, oh well... You can hardly blame him, Alexander is... Very charming.

Magnus felt the wall hit his back, he was too far gone. Alec leaned in to whisper something into his ear, lips brushing against his earlobe. "Careful Magnus, are you sure falling for a criminal is such a good idea?"

Magnus closed his eyes as he breathed out, "I don't know."

Alec smirked at him, he gripped Magnus's wrists and brought them over his head, clasping them in one hand to keep them there as his other hand gripped Magnus’s hip. Magnus arched his back. Shit, he shouldn't be this turned on. He had come to catch him for god's sake.

But all rational thought flew out of the window as Alec pressed his lips against his. What started as a soft touch soon became all-devouring, Alec swiped his tongue over Magnus’s lips, inviting him open. Alec licked into his mouth as his hand rucked up his shirt, fingers burning into Magnus’s skin.

Magnus moaned into the kiss as he felt Alec's thigh slot between his legs, which provided an oh so delicious friction to his desperate cock.

"Alexander.." he gasped.

"shh, be quiet"

Magnus whimpered when Alec pulled back, he cupped Magnus’s face and ran a thumb over his bottom lip which was bitten red.

"Don't fall for me, Magnus Bane."

Alec placed a last kiss on his lips then pulled away.

Magnus blinked out of his haze and noticed that his hands were still pinned to the wall. He looked up and saw that Alec had stabbed a knife through his long sleeves into the wall. Magnus sighed a "really?". But Alec was once again wearing his devilish smirk, he winked at Magnus as he disappeared into the darkness. "Caio, Magnus."

Magnus tore his sleeves free. He slid down to the floor and thud his head against the wall in defeat. _What have you done Magnus, What have you done?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is sort of building the ground for the series? don't forget to subscribe to the series for updates!

Magnus sipped his creamy hot chocolate, he was nestled in fluffy blankets watching some random crappy rom-com. He’s earned it after the day he’s had, they had worked for 3 months to bring down what they had supposed was a con artist, turned out he was the leader of a human trafficking ring. And the horrors following it had chilled his core.

“Ugh just kiss already,” He grumbled at the screen, those idiots were pining after each other, it was so obvious! How can they not see that the other loved them!?

Magnus blinked his tired eyes and snuggled closer to his octopus plushie after keeping the now empty mug on the coffee table.

“Never would have guessed you were the hot cocoa type.”

Magnus stood up so fast that he got tangled in the blankets and fell down. He groaned softly as he tried and failed to get up. He felt Alec walk closer to him and let his head fall to the ground, admitting defeat to the cursed blanket.

“How the fuck did you get in?”

Alec rolled his eyes as he kneeled down to untangle Mangus from the grasp of death. “I’m a criminal, Magnus. It takes me minutes to get in and out of high-security vaults without anyone getting alerted.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow.

“Fiine,” Alec rolled his eyes. “It was the fire exit. You might wanna block the window, anyone could get in.”

Maybe he should have hired a criminal long back to see how vulnerable his security was. Magnus squinted at Alec, palms supporting him up. “How do you even know where I live?”

“More importantly, why are you here?” Magnus was surprised at how calm he was at this intruder situation, was this cause it was Alexander?

Alec didn’t answer him. “Alexander-” Magnus squeaked when Alec scooped him up _hmm muscles_ and deposited him on the couch.

“What are you-”

“I’ll answer everything, Magnus.”

Alec took the chair and faced Magnus, it was the most serious he had seen Alec which was saying something and he had once seen Alec getting shot.

And that’s when it hit him, Alec was a thief and he was _Magnus’s_ target, he wouldn’t just stroll down the road to meet _him._

“First of all, I’m sorry,” Alec said sheepishly.

Magnus frowned. For what?

“I kissed you the other day, it was uncalled for, I shouldn’t have kissed you without your explicit permission.”

“You came all the way, _broke_ into an FBI agents house because..you wanted to say sorry?” Mangus blinked at him in disbelief, “besides,” don’t say it, Magnus “I know it meant nothing.” _but for me, it was anything but not real._

ALec looked at his hands and swallowed. “Look-”

Magnus rolled his eyes with more fervour than was necessary, “I know all about distraction techniques, okay? I was taught them too.” And I got more than just distracted.

Alec nodded slowly, he cleared his throat before looking at Magnus. “I need your help.”

Magnus snorted. “My help?”

“Yeah you don’t need to tell me how ridiculous it sounds, but you’re the only one who’ll believe me.”

Magnus took a few moments to think it through, what is he doing? Is a criminal worth trusting? Alec even apologised for kissing him without asking where most wouldn’t, _not that he minded it but it was very gentlemanly of him_. Can’t hurt to at least listen to him, he supposed. “Continue”

“I need you to bring down The Lightwoods.”

“The Mafia?”

“The very same.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes yes, I know I'm a horrible person. 
> 
> thank you for reading! kudos and comments are always welcome!


End file.
